Madness and Mayhem and Magic
by Chamomilea
Summary: Byakuran và Fran, từ nghi ngờ cho đến cái chết. [translation] [au] [replacement!verse] [fem!fran] [10026]


Madness and Mayhem and Magic

Author: Aliathe

Translator: Leslie

Friendship/Tragedy (and I swear there is romance at the end. Don't try denying.)

 _Ban đầu, họ nghi kị lẫn nhau. Như những người lạ._

Một Fran cay đắng, ngờ vực không có lí do gì để tin tưởng cậu trai tóc trắng biết quá nhiều này, và có nhiều lí do để dè chừng cậu ta.

Một Byakuran cẩn trọng, mưu mô không có lí do gì để tin tưởng cô gái tóc xanh ngọc quá khó lường kia, và có nhiều lí do để dè chừng cô ta.

Mục tiêu của họ khác nhau, hành trình chạm vào giấc mơ của họ khác nhau.

May mắn thay, mỗi người đều có vẻ như đang nắm giữ một bước tiến quan trọng đến mục tiêu của người còn lại, nên họ gặp mặt và lên kế hoạch và quan sát nhau với những con mắt như diều hâu, mỗi người giấu bàn tay giữ bài vào sát ngực, miệng kín chặt không sơ hở.

Một sự đồng thuận chung với lợi ích cho cả hai bên được ra đời.

.

" _Tôi là Boss nhà Giglio Nero, và cậu là Boss nhà Gesso. Hiện tại, ta đang có một cuộc nói chuyện về tương lai của các Famiglia chúng ta. Và điều đó là điều quan trọng duy nhất, phải không?"_

 _._

" _Cậu lấy nhẫn Mare Bầu Trời ở đâu vậy?!"_

" _Một bộ não nhỏ đã đưa nó cho tôi. Sao nào?"_

 _._

" _Thế thì giờ cô sẽ làm gì?"_

" _Cái đó còn tùy. Tôi có thể làm gì để đáp trả lại thứ cậu sắp làm nào?"_

" _Tôi á? Tất cả những gì tôi muốn là Quyền Lực Tối Cao. Như vậy là đòi hỏi quá nhiều à?"_

" _Cậu khiêm tốn như một con công ấy, Gesso. Cứ giả sử là tôi đồng ý với một sự trao đổi hợp lí đi. Rồi sao nữa?"_

 _._

" _Tôi muốn có quyền lợi bình đẳng. Quyền lợi bình đẳng thật sự ấy, chứ không phải là một trong những con rối của cậu."_

" _Thì, tôi chưa bao giờ_ _thử_ _đồng quản trị bao giờ, nhưng tôi chưa hề nói rằng đó không phải là thứ tôi muốn thử."_

 _._

" _Sự khác biệt giữa tôi và cậu khi nói về đạo đức, là ranh giới giữa 'tốt' và 'xấu' đối với tôi mờ căm, còn cậu thì không thực sự quan tâm cho lắm."_

 _._

Fran, để giữ nhà Giglio Nero khỏi sự sụp đổ, mặc cho cô không thích họ đến mức nào. /Vì mẹ.../

Byakuran, để tạo nên một thế giới hoàn hảo lí tưởng, mặc cho bất cứ thứ gù cậu phải làm để đạt được. /Vì mẹ.../

 _/_ _ **Con sẽ làm điều đó vì mẹ...**_ _/_

Và bạn biết người ta hay nói gì rồi đấy.

Con đường tới Địa ngục được lát bởi những ý định tốt đẹp nhất.

Quá tệ, Fran đã có sẵn một chiếc nhẫn Địa ngục rồi.

.

.

.

 _Sau đó, họ là đối tác. Như những đồng nghiệp._

Sau vài tháng, họ trở nên dễ chịu với người kia.

Hoặc, ít nhất, họ thôi căng thẳng khi có mặt người còn lại.

Một kiểu thời gian biểu được lập ra.

.

Fran:

 _Thức dậy, vệ sinh cá nhân, thay đồ, hoặc ăn sáng trong Sảnh Ăn hoặc ăn sáng riêng trong phòng._

 _Xử lí vài thứ giấy tờ, đi lại loanh quanh một chút, quản lí và hướng dẫn._

 _Giao nhiệm vụ, thêm giấy tờ, kiểm tra kế hoạch phòng thủ._

 _Họp thường nhật với các đội trưởng và lính của họ._

 _Ăn trưa riêng trong văn phòng._

 _Giấy tờ, giấy tờ, nghỉ trưa, giấy tờ._

 _Luyện tập, nâng cấp trang bị, giám sát việc huấn luyện "Gray Spell"._

 _Đọc qua kế hoạch phác thảo cho... những thứ tối mật, giấy tờ, giấy tờ._

 _Đọc qua những lời phàn nàn, khen ngợi và góp ý, theo nhiệm vụ của Trưởng ban Nhân Lực._

 _Ăn tối trong Sảnh Ăn, hoặc cùng các đội trưởng khác._

 _Thảo luận với Byakuran về các vấn đề chung và việc quản lí._

 _Cuối cùng thành ra tranh luận với Byakuran về các vấn đề chung và việc quản lí._

 _Giải quyết và thỏa thuận với Byakuran về các vấn đề chung và việc quản lí._

 _Ăn tráng miệng trước khi đi ngủ cùng Byakuran. (Việc họ cùng hảo ngọt không phải lỗi của cô.)_

 _Đi ngủ._

 _._

Byakuran:

 _Thức dậy, vệ sinh cá nhân, thay đồ, và hoặc ăn sáng trong Sảnh Ăn, hoặc ăn sáng cùng 'Sho-chan'/'Francy-chan'. (Đáng buồn thay, người thứ nhất thì lắp bắp rất nhiều, người thứ hai thì lúc nào cũng trông cực kì chán chường.)_

 _Xử lí vài thứ giấy tờ, đi lại một chút, quản lí và hướng dẫn._

 _Giao nhiệm vụ, thêm giấy tờ, kiểm tra kế hoạch tấn công._

 _Họp thường nhật cùng các đội trưởng và lính của họ._

 _Ăn trưa trong Sảnh Ăn hoặc cùng một thuộc hạ cần được để mắt đến, hoặc cùng Sho-chan/Francy-chan._

 _Đùn đẩy việc xử lí giấy tờ, tiếp tục làm thế, nghỉ trưa và ăn kẹo dẻo, tiếp tục đùn đẩy._

 _Luyện tập, nâng cấp trang bị, giám sát việc huấn luyện "White Spell"._

 _Đọc qua kế hoạch phác thảo cho... những thứ tối mật, nghiên cứu quá trình đạt được Tri-Ni-Set, đi chõ mũi vào chuyện của các thành viên Millefiore._

 _Đọc qua các báo cáo và số liệu và cảnh báo, theo nhiệm vụ của Trưởng ban... Chiến Tranh?_

 _Ăn tối trong Sảnh Ăn, hoặc cùng các đội trưởng khác, hoặc cùng Sho-chan/Francy-chan._

 _Thảo luận với Francy-chan về các vấn đề chung và việc quản lí._

 _Cuối cùng thành ra tranh luận với Francy-chan về các vấn đề chung và việc quản lí._

 _Giải quyết và thỏa thuận với Francy-chan về các vấn đề chung và việc quản lí._

 _Ăn tráng miệng trước khi đi ngủ cùng Francu-chan. (Trêu chọc cô và theo dõi phản ứng bên dưới sự trống rỗng đó cực kì vui...)_

 _Đi ngủ._

 _._

Điều đó... dễ chịu một các lạ lùng. Và yên lòng. Một cách nào đó.

Fran thấy bực mình nhưng vẫn thật tâm chấp nhận.

Byakuran thấy thú vị nhưng vẫn thật tâm ngạc nhiên.

Nhưng không ai trong số họ thèm thay đổi thời gian biểu cả.

 _/_ _ **Thích hợp mà... nên có sao đâu cơ chứ?**_ _/_

.

.

.

 _Rồi sau đó, họ hỗ trợ lẫn nhau. Như những người bạn._

Năm tháng trôi qua, cho đến khi họ có một mối liên kết dễ dàng, thoải mái hơn.

Bí mật được trao đổi, vấn đề được trút ra.

Không còn cần nữa việc nhờ vả rồi thỏa thuận điều gì đó có giá trị tương đương. Họ chỉ cần _nói_ , và người kia sẽ _giúp._

Như vậy có vẻ... tốt.

Như vậy có vẻ... giống như... tin tưởng.

.

Đôi lúc Fran lo về nó, dĩ nhiên thôi. Cô lo lắng về việc đặt những thông tin nhạy cảm vào một người cô biết về rất ít.

Quá khứ, gia đình, mục tiêu thật sự và mơ ước của anh ta... không biết gì cả. Không gì hết. Không toàn tập.

Nhưng cô biết đủ cho mình.

Cô biết những điều cần biết.

Cô biết rằng Byakuran không tự tin vào vị trí của mình, rằng anh sợ những kẻ anh từng tin tưởng quay lại phản bội anh, lật đổ anh, để anh lại đằng sau.

Cô biết rằng Byakuran sợ hãi chuyện 'tình cảm', dù là 'tình cảm' trung thành, 'tình cảm' bạn bè, 'tình cảm' lãng mạn, hoặc tệ nhất, 'tình cảm' gia đình, và rằng sự bám dính vào 'Sho-chan' của anh mặc cho những dấu hiệu phản bội trong tương lai rõ rành rành là bởi anh cần khẳng định tình bạn giữa họ là 'tình cảm' thực sự.

Cô biết rằng Byakuran mỉm cười và cười lớn và _sống_ , ngày qua ngày, bởi 'một người tôi trân trọng muốn như thế.'

Cô biết rằng món kẹo dẻo của Byakuran không chỉ là một thứ đồ ngọt anh thích; chúng đối với anh là một điều khác, một thứ quan trọng và vĩ đại và _quý giá_.

Cô biết rằng Byakuran cần _biết_ mọi thứ, cần trấn an bản thân rằng mọi thứ vẫn dễ đoán và có thể lên kế hoạch, và rằng nếu không anh sẽ thầm khiếp sợ và có cái ánh mắt hãihùng _hoảngloạn_ _ **không-đừng-thế-nữa**_ trong mắt và nó làm cô sợ.

Cô biết rằng Byakuran _đau đớn_ bên trong mỗi khi anh ra lệnh tấn công hay 'hủy diệt', và thường sẽ trông hơi hơi (quá mức mờ nhạt đến mức cô nghĩ rằng mình là người duy nhất phát hiện) tội lỗi, rút lui về văn phòng để đọc lại hồ sơ của bất cứ ai đã chết, dù là một thành viên Millefiore hay nạn nhân/kẻ thù, nhưng thời gian sẽ xóa mờ nó và tiếp thêm sức mạnh cho anh ra lệnh cho một cuộc tấn công nữa, một 'bước chân tới mục tiêu' nữa.

Cô biết rằng Byakuran biết _cô_ biết những điều đó về anh, và anh biết ơn khi cô ghé qua và tìm cách xoa dịu anh theo cái cách vụng về, không chắc chắn, nhưng _chân thật_ của riêng cô, với những tấm chăn và bình luận cay nghiệt và chiếc đĩa đầy mọi món kẹo ngọt anh thích để chia nhau trong lúc xem liền một lúc mấy bộ phim sến súa rẻ tiền.

(Chê bai những vai diễn tồi và những đạo diễn còn tồi hơn lúc nào cũng vui, và để cười thêm nữa, họ đôi khi sẽ có một trò "giả sử... nếu như?" và thử đưa các thành viên Millefiore và các vai diễn trong phim; dĩ nhiên, những thành viên được nhắc đến đêm hôm trước sẽ trông cực kì bối rối khi hai tên Boss bắt đầu phun ra cười khùng khục xung quanh họ.)

Thường xuyên, cô không hề biết lí do, không biết cái _tại sao_.

Nhưng cô biết đủ cho mình.

Và như vậy là được rồi.

.

Byakuran đôi lúc lo về nó, hẳn rồi. Anh lo lắng về việc đưa những kiến thức có tiềm năng hủy diệt cho một người anh biết về quá ít.

Động lực, suy nghĩ, những "trạng thái" thoáng qua khi cô chìm vào một kiểu mất hứng đến đáng sợ tới nhiều ngày sau khi nhìn thấy một trong những "hình ảnh tương lai" đó... không gì hết. Rỗng toàn tập. Sạch bách.

Nhưng anh biết đủ cho mình.

Anh biết những điều cần biết.

Anh biết rằng Fran không rõ về tình cảm gia đình, rằng cô sợ hãi trước sự chối bỏ và bất tín nhiệm của chính Famiglia mình cai quản, nghĩ rằng số phận của cô là một phương án dự phòng vô dụng đằng sau cái bóng của người mẹ và em gái sáng ngời.

Anh biết rằng Fran có rắc rối về vấn đề 'cảm xúc', thường những tình cảm mạnh mẽ và tích cực là những thứ cô khó có thể hiểu và đáp lại, và rằng giọng nói vô cảm của cô bắt nguồn từ sự xấu hổ của việc không thể cảm nhận một cách 'bình thường' như những người khác, của việc không thể phân biệt được 'tốt' và 'xấu' một cách dễ dàng, thậm chí là hoàn toàn không có khả năng.

Anh biết rằng Fran làm khuôn mặt mình trống rỗng và bọc kín bản thân vào một cái kén của sự lạnh lùng, ngày lại ngày, vì cô sợ phải _yêu thương_ và rồi _đánh mất_ , bị _làm cho thất vọng như cái cách mẹ và em gái cô đã biến mất_ ; việc đó, như cô cảm nhận, dễ dàng hơn là bạo gan để thử, và sau một thời gian nó thành ra tự nhiên và quá khó để sửa (và cô luôn thậm ghét cái từ 'sửa', nó như thể ngấm ngầm nói rằng cô có 'vấn đề'.)

Anh biết rằng món kẹo ổi của Fran không chỉ là một thứ đồ ngọt hấp dẫn bởi màu sắc lạ; chúng biểu tượng cho một thứ khác, một điều ý nghĩa và sâu kín và _quý giá_.

Anh biết rằng Fran thích giữ mình bận rộn, hoạt động, không _buồn chán_ , vì cô luôn nghĩ ngợi quá lâu và quá sâu và trầm ngâm với những suy nghĩ có trời mới biết, và khi điều đó xảy ra cô sẽ hoàn toàn khép kín lại và đi loanh quanh như một cái máy tới nhiều tuần liền, mắt thực sự trống rỗng và vô cảm và có một thứ logic thiếu hứng thú đến đáng sợ với không động lực cho _bất cứ điều gì_.

Anh biết rằng Fran ghét cái lạnh một cách mạnh mẽ, đến mức có thể coi là một sự khiếp hãi, bởi vì cho dù cô thích được yên tĩnh, quá nhiều im lặng và cô độc gợi nhớ quá mức đến những kí ức tốt hơn là không chạm đến, và lạnh lẽo là nguồn gốc của cô đơn, _bị ghét bỏ_ ; nên cô tự quấn mình trong lông thú và khăn và áo và để mình bị vây quanh bởi _hơi ấm_ để tự trấn an rằng vẫn còn nhiều người ở đó, những người _ấm áp_ và _còn sống_ và _quan trọng_ và _chắc chắn_ và _**luôn ở đó vì cô**_.

Anh biết rằng Fran biết _anh_ biết những điều đó về cô, và cô biết ơn khi anh ghé qua và tìm cách xoa dịu cô theo cái cách ngập ngừng, ngượng ngập nhưng _chân thành_ của riêng anh, với một điệu bộ đùa cợt và những bình luận nghịch ngợm và mấy cái bát đầy những loại súp mà cô thích để chia nhau trong một đêm toàn những trò chơi trẻ con.

(Cờ Tỉ phú giữa họ lúc nào cũng căng thẳng kinh khủng, và bài bạc thì luôn được cá bằng tiền thật và đôi dịp là một sự nhượng bộ.)

Hầu hết mọi lần, anh không biết lí do, không biết cái _tại sao_.

Nhưng anh biết đủ cho mình.

Và như vậy là được rồi.

.

Fran vẫn thường xuyên bỉ bôi Byakuran, dĩ nhiên là thế.

Byakuran vẫn thường xuyên nhại lại Fran, hẳn là vậy rồi.

Vậy mà, giữa hai người họ... họ có một sự thấu hiểu.

Nếu một người cần điều gì đó, thường là người còn lại sẽ biết và giúp họ có được điều đó.

Có nhiều lời đồn đoán về họ, bao giờ chẳng vậy.

Phần lớn Millefiore có vẻ tin rằng họ đang hẹn hò, và đều "ủng hộ tình cảm của hai người".

Fran và Byakuran lúc nào cũng sẽ trao đổi nhau những ánh mắt khôi hài và lắc đầu cùng một lúc, và nếu những lời đồn không độc địa, họ chẳng thèm chặn lại nữa.

Suy cho cùng, _họ_ biết họ chỉ là đồng minh thôi.

... thậm chí có thể là bạn bè nữa.

Nhưng hẹn hò á?

/ _ **Pfft, phải, không đời nào.**_ /

.

.

.

 _Tiếp đến, họ yêu quý nhau. Vợ chồng chưa cưới._

Yêu đòi hỏi người ta _thích_ nhau trước đã.

.

Nếu được hỏi, Fran sẽ trả lời rằng cô hoàn toàn không biết cô nhận ra mình yêu Byakuran lúc nào.

(Ừm, thực ra, nếu được hỏi, Fran sẽ từ chối trả lời bằng bất cứ thứ gì ngoài một cái nhăn mặt và một câu, "Phắn ngay và đừng chõ mõm vào chuyện của tôi.")

(Byakuran lén gọi cô là 'tsundere' sau lưng cô; cô có thể nói vậy, dĩ nhiên, nhưng cô cho qua một cách ngập ngừng.)

( _Và-không-cô-không-hề-_ _ **đỏ**_ _-_ _ **mặt**_ _-này-nói-cái-khỉ-gì-thế?!)_

Nhưng riêng cô, cô đoán nó bắt đầu cô cuối cùng cũng nhận ra họ... _thích_ nhau.

Cân bằng bản thân và người còn lại.

(Chắc chắn cô bây giờ mềm mỏng hơn nhiều.)

Họ dành rất nhiều thời gian cùng nhau.

Bạn tâm giao.

Họ _quan tâm_.

Và điều đó có làm cô sợ.

 _Quan tâm_ , thế đấy.

Bởi vì cô đã quá quen với không quan tâm, đến mức đột ngột _quan tâm_ và biết rằng cuộc sống yên bình của cô sẽ vỡ tan lần nữa nếu Byakuran rời bỏ cô như Aria và Yuni đã từng. Cô không muốn bị bỏ lại đằng sau lần nữa.

.

" _Này," cô gọi nhẹ nhàng, ngồi dậy trên giường, khoanh chân lại. Fran rùng mình do cái lạnh bất chợt nhưng vẫn kiên nhẫn đợi một câu trả lời, nhấc một bên cánh lớn trắng muốt vào lòng. Ngón tay cô vuốt phẳng và xoa những chiếc lông vũ, kéo về đúng chỗ những chiếc lộn xộn và đắm vào hơi ấm tỏa ra từ đó._

" _Mmmrff," người còn lại ở đó lẩm bẩm vào một chiếc gối. Anh trở mình thật nhẹ, và trả lời mệt mỏi với một cái ngáp. "Ừ?"_

 _Một khoảng ngập ngừng thoáng qua trước khi cô trả lời; cô lo rằng nó sẽ nghe thật ngốc nghếch. "Chỉ là... nếu anh có bao giờ đi, hứa là để tôi đi cùng nhé. Nếu anh có bao giờ chết, hãy hứa để tôi chết theo nữa. ...Được không?"_

 _Câu trả lời của anh thẳng thắn và rõ ràng một cách đáng ngạc nhiên so với một người vừa mới thức giấc. "Dĩ nhiên rồi. Tôi sẽ không bắt em phải hứa sẽ sống nếu em không muốn vậy; đôi khi, đôi khi sống lại khó khăn hơn là chết, em biết không? Nhưng... cố đừng nghĩ về nó quá nhiều nhé, được chứ? Em lúc nào cũng thế, và căng thẳng chẳng vì cái gì cả. Nếu nó xảy ra, thì cũng xảy ra ròi. Ngủ tiếp đi; bây giờ chúng ta đang an toàn rồi, và điều đó là quan trọng nhất, phải không?"_

 _Fran có thể biết từ giọng nói nhẹ nhàng của anh rằng anh có ý xoa dịu cô. Cô nhoẻn cười. "Anh nói đúng, tôi nghĩ thế," cô nói nhỏ, rồi thả mình xuống nệm và chui vào đống chăn (chủ yếu là dành cho cô và nỗi sợ cái lạnh)._

" _Ngủ ngon, và cảm ơn nhé," Fran lẩm bẩm, vùi mình và chiếc cánh cô đang ôm như một chiếc chăn khác, cảm thấy bản thân được ru ngủ bởi cái cảm giác quan thuộc chắc chắn của những chiếc lông vũ mượt như lụa xếp lên nhau._

" _Ngủ ngon, và không có gì," Byakuran lẩm bẩm trả lời, cuộn chặt đôi cánh của anh xung quanh họ._

 _._

Nếu được hỏi, Byakuran sẽ trả lời rằng anh đã biết anh có hứng thú với Fran từ lần đầu tiên gặp mặt và anh đã không thể đoán trước cô sẽ làm gì.

(Ừm, thực ra, nếu được hỏi, Byakuran sẽ chỉ đơn giản là trả lời bằng một nụ cười sắc lạnh đáng sợ và một cái nhìn kiểu, "Thách cậu hỏi lại lần nữa đấy, và để cảnh báo nhé, chưa ai từng hỏi được tôi nhiều hơn hai lần đâu.)

(Fran lén gọi anh là "yandere ngấm ngầm" sau lưng anh; anh có thể nói vậy, dĩ nhiên, nhưng anh thường chỉ cười khi chủ đề đó được nhắc đến.)

( _Và-không-đó-không-phải-_ _ **máu**_ _-xin-lỗi-nhé-nhưng-đằng-ấy-_ _ **nhìn**_ _-_ _ **nhầm**_ _-à?_ )

Nhưng với chính mình, anh đoán _nó_ , cho dù ' _nó_ ' là cái gì đi nữa, bắt đầu khi anh cuối cùng cũng nhận ra rằng họ... gần gũi với nhau.

Bù trừ cho nhau.

(Chắc chắn anh bây giờ chân thành hơn nhiều.)

Họ dành rất nhiều thời gian cùng nhau.

Giữ bí mật của nhau.

Họ _quan tâm_.

Và điều đó làm anh sợ.

 _Quan tâm_ , thế đấy.

Bởi vì anh đã quá quen với việc _tránh quan tâm_ , đến mức đột ngột quan tâm và biết rằng thế giới đầy thành công của anh sẽ bị xé nát lần nữa nếu Fran rời bỏ anh, giống như mẹ Bianca đã từng. Anh không muốn bị bỏ lại đằng sau lần nữa.

(Byakuran không biết anh có thể chịu được không nếu Fran không chỉ rời bỏ _anh_ ; nếu... nếu Fran _rời bỏ cuộc sống vĩnh viễn_. Tức là, _vĩnh viễn_ kiểu _chết_ ấy.)

.

Không có gì đặc biệt thay đổi giữa hai người họ.

Không có gì thực sự cần phải thế.

Họ đã ở _đó_ rồi... họ chỉ không hề biết đến khi họ _biết_.

Điều đó thực yên bình...

...hạnh phúc...

...tốt đẹp...

Gamma đã bộc phát một tràng " _ôi-con-gái-bé-bỏng-của-cha-lớn-nhanh-quá_ " đầy tình phụ tử.

Ờm.

Không hẳn.

Nhưng ông _đã_ yêu cầu trở thành người "trao" cô dâu.

Fran đồng ý, chỉ vì ông _từng_ kiểu như là người chồng thứ hai của mẹ Aria.

Byakuran không có gì phản đối nếu _bông hoa ly đen sương khói xinh đẹp_ của anh đồng ý.

('Bông hoa ly đen sương khói xinh đẹp' của anh nhăn mặt và gọi trả anh là 'cục phấn trắng màu hoa lan'.)

Và những chiếc chuông đám cưới được đánh lên và thiếp mời được gủi tới từng thành viên của Millefiore.

(Phải, thậm chí cả Genkishi, tên phản bội khốn nạn đó.)

Và rồi cuộc tấn công ập tới.

.

.

.

 _Họ ở bên nhau. Thậm chí cả khi đã chết._

Điều đó không thể dự tính trước.

Một bất ngờ.

Và không phải loại bất ngờ _thú vị_ như những cái họ vẫn tạo ra.

Một cách khách quan, Fran đoán đó chính là thời điểm vàng ngọc cho một vụ phục kích.

Gần như mọi thành viên Millefiore đều tham dự cơ mà.

Cô đã mặc một chiếc đầm thật sự lần này, cảm nhận niềm hạnh phúc sáng ngời.

Một cái nhìn về phía người sắp là chồng cô xác nhận rằng anh cũng cảm thấy như vậy.

Họ đã mỉm cười với nhau, những nụ cười thật và chân thành khiếm một làn sóng ấm áp của sự mãn nguyện truyền qua từ cô, từ đầu ngón tay xuống tận gót chân.

Cô với chiếc đầm trắng và xám bằng lụa và sa tanh, với nơ và ruy băng trắng và lông vũ của chính Byakuran trên trang phục và mái tóc, mái tóc dài trải xuống sau lưng, _xinh đẹp_ dù chỉ lần này, giữ bởi những cây trâm mỏng. Một bó hoa với những bông ly đen thanh thoát và lan trắng kiều diễm được giữ trên tay.

(Nhà thờ nơi buổi lễ được tổ chức được trang trí bằng chính xác một ngàn bôn ly đen và một ngàn bông lan trắng; họ đã đặt chúng và mỗi bông hoa đều được đếm bằng tay.)

Anh trong bộ lễ phục xám và trắng bằng lụa và sa tanh hợp với cô, với một bông hoa cài áo lai giữa hoa ly và hoa lan, được nhuộm hai nửa đen và trắng hoàn hảo.

"Giờ ta tuyên bố hai con," Nosaru đọc lớn với một khuôn mặt cười toe toét điên khùng. Anh ta dừng lại và nháy mắt với tất cả những người đến dự, trước khi đóng sập cuốn 'lời thề hôn nhân' lại. "Chính thức là vợ chồng! Chú rể có thể hôn cô dâu~!"

Tất cả mọi người trong những băng ghế kêu lê đồng tình và một số người còn tung mũ lên ăn mừng. Một số đang cố nén lại những tiếng khụt khịt trong khi vài người khác rống lên vì "ôi cái đẹp! Ôi cảm xúc!"

Cặp đôi mới cưới tảng lờ tất cả, và chậm rãi nghiêng người về phía trước...

.../ _ **Yêu anh/Yêu em**_ **/...**

Và rồi hai cánh cửa đổ sập xuống...

...những bức tường vỡ vụn...

...và hỗn loạn nổ ra trong hình hài của một lá cờ với biểu tượng Vongola.

.

Những tiếng gào thét vang vọng trong tòa nhà đã sập một phần, và tất cả những kẻ sống sót sau đòn tấn công mở đầu đều hoặc chiến đấu với những tiếng hét xung trận và cơn giận dữ cùng cực, hoặc giúp đào những kẻ không may bị mắc kẹt trong đống đổ nát.

Là những mục tiêu quan trọng nhất, cũng như dễ thấy và thiếu trang bị nhất, Byakuran và Fran gần như ngay lập tức phải hứng chịu tấn công.

Một vài thuộc hạ của họ cố hết sức che chắn, nhưng họ quá ít và không đủ mạnh.

Dù sao đi nữa, không ai nghĩ rằng họ sẽ bị tấn công vào ngày cưới của chính mình.

Byakuran bật mở đôi cánh và gọi ra Hộp Vũ khí Rồng của mình.

Những người đeo Nhẫn Mare còn lại làm theo với Hộp Vũ khí của họ.

Sau đó, mọi thứ chỉ là một khối mờ mờ những chuyển động và adrenaline và _tàn sát_ thẳng tay kinhhoàng _cuồngnộ_ _ **sao-chúng-**_ _ **dám**_.

Tàn sát bên nào?

Cả hai, dĩ nhiên.

Họ bị bất ngờ, nhưng đừng bao giờ nói rằng nhà Millefiore không phải là những chiến binh có hạng.

Không may, bạn biết người ta hay nói thế nào rồi đấy...

..."họ chỉ cần một lần may mắn."

Thì, trong trường hợp này, họ không được một lần may mắn.

Họ được may mắn tới hai lần.

Và ôi, họ đã _quá sức_ _ **gần**_ tới _**kết thúc**_ điều đó, đến _**chiến thắng**_ , nhưng rồi một xạ thủ bắn tỉa có họ lọt vào tầm ngắm.

"Họ" ở đây là cặp đôi mới cưới.

"Họ" ở đây là Fran.

"Họ" ở đây là Byakuran.

.

" _Thế đấy," Fran ho ra, những giọt máu rơi xuống đất. "V-vậy, cuối cùng t-ta phải kết thúc như thế na-này à? V-v-với máu và vết bỏng và nước mắt trong những bộ đồ đ-đ-đẹp đẽ dư-dường này? Ch-chết tiệt, em_ _ **biết**_ _hôm đó em nên đo-đòi trả lại tiền mà."_

 _Byakuran bật cười, lắc đầu mơ hồ. "Không. Th-thứ_ _ **thực sự**_ _phí phạm sẽ l-là tất cả số t-ti-tiền và thời gian ta dành để đ-đảm bảo ta có mô-một ngàn bông h-hoa mỗi loại. À, và đ-để tên N-No-Nosaru đó làm chủ tọa nữa. Một tờ đăng kí kết hôn trên mạng_ _ **k-kh-không phải**_ _chứng từ tử tế."_

 _Hai người nằm đó trong yên lặng, một sự yên lặng bị vấy đục bởi những vụ nổ và tiếng súng và những giọng nói nhạt nhòa. Đầu họ chạm vào nhau, với thân mình tạo nên một chữ 'V' lộn ngược. Sau một chút cố gắng, Fran cũng đưa được tay cô qua và nắm tay Byakuran._

" _Như vậy t-ta sẽ được ở b-bê-bên nhau," cô giải thích một cách vụng về, từ ngữ lắp bắp khó khăn vì lưỡi cô sưng vù do xuất huyết nội._

 _Anh phát ra một âm thanh như đồng ý trong cuống họng._

" _E-em nghĩ b-bao lâu sẽ c-có người n-nh-nhận ra mình đã bị bắn?" anh thắc mắc._

" _Cha-chắc là một v-vài ph-phút nữa," Fran quyết định, dịch lại gần anh hơn. "Mình c-cũ-cũng giết được tên xạ thu-thủ chê-chết bằm đó, đu-đúng không? Và giư-giữa đám hô-hỗn loạn, sẽ mâ-mất một l-lu-lúc để bất cứ ai nh-nhận ra những m-mục tiêu ch-chính đa-đã bị h-hạ."_

 _Chắc rồi, họ có thể lờ mờ nghe thấy một sự lặng đi đột ngột trong cường độ âm thanh khi một giọng nói mờ nhạt hét lên, "Byakuran-sama và Fran-sama đang mất tích!"_

" _Na-này," Byakuran khàn khàn nói, nhẹ nhàng kéo những ngón tay đang lỏng ra liên tục của cô._

" _U-ừm?"_

" _Em có nh-nhớ lời hư-hứa đ-đó của chu-chúng ta không?"_

 _/Mắt mình mỏi quá..._ _ **cái gì**_ _cũng mỏi... hay là chợp mắt nhỉ...? Kh-khoan, khô-không, chợp mắt là... tệ... phải không?/ Fran nghĩ một cách yếu ớt khi cô chống chọi để giữ mình tỉnh táo đủ cho một câu trả lời._

" _C-co-cooóó..."_

 _Những bước chân vội vã đang đến gần hơn, những giọng nói cảnh báo vang lên, tất cả là những từ ngữ lẫn lộn, những từ ngữ lẫn lộn..._

" _H-hii-hình n-như ta-a đã gi-giư-giữ nó, h-hử?"_

 _Một tiếng thở dài từ người đàn ông với gò má có hình xăm tím._

 _Không có câu trả lời từ người phụ nữ có đôi mắt với vết xanh thẫm._

 _Dù sao thì, không có câu trả lời nào_ _ **được thốt ra**_ _..._

 _.../_ _ **Yêu anh**_ _/_ _ **em, Byakuran**_ _/_ _ **Fran.**_ _/..._

 _Một phút sau, Gamma tiến đến cặp đôi với nụ cười thanh thản lạ kì trên gương mặt họ._

 _Nửa phút sau đó, ông xác nhận, với đôi mắt ướt nước, rằng cả hai bọn họ đều đã bị bắn cách tim vài gang tay, và đều đã chết vì mất máu._

 _Không cần phải nói, sau đó, nhà Millefiore đã hoàn toàn_ _ **hủy diệt**_ _các đội quân của Vongola._

 _Nhưng Millefiore đã không bao giờ được như trước nữa..._


End file.
